


Reputation of Deception

by Genkai



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Canon, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-05
Updated: 2014-07-30
Packaged: 2018-01-18 05:59:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1417746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Genkai/pseuds/Genkai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rather than wed Sansa to Joffrey, Arya is given the honor herself. As Joffrey contemplates ways to torture both Sansa and his bride-to-be, Lord Stark is given a choice. Should he stand before the sword and be judged for treason which he did not commit? Or is there another way? While Cersei looks after the best interest of her son, her father is off starting a war to subdue the restless North. Meanwhile Petyr hasn't yet given up on making Cat his woman. Deception is the game everyone plays, some win and some die.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. First Rule

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing, takes place during various events of the tv series, things will be changed. Yeah. I made this up a while back and posed the idea to a RP friend of mine and we never got far enough so I'm taking matters into my own hands. So this will take some time but I have big plans for it, if people are receptive. I've RPed GoT in the past but writing by myself in the fandom is something I have little experience in so be gentle. Chapters will be on the modestly short side so I can get my footing and test the waters. Also it'll take a while to get back to addressing certain people properly.

Rule Number One: Find a reason to fight.

"This isn't fair, I thought Sansa was going to have to marry him." Arya protested as her father, Lord Stark sat down at the table in their quarters inside King's Landing. The castle was a magnificent place, filled with endless passageways and corridors and yet Arya Stark had found comfort in a dancing instructor named Syrio. Sansa, meanwhile had tried befriending Cersei in an attempt to change her mind. 

How the decision had been changed wasn't Cersei's idea, no, it was Joffrey's.

The moment Arya Stark had turned her sword on him by the river, he had vowed to make her pay.

And so Joffrey had told his mother that he was no longer interested in the redhead and insisted he marry Arya Stark. Cersei had her reservations and made them quite known to her blond haired son. Arya was too restless and loud-mouthed, she was unfit to be a proper queen and yet it didn't make Joffrey budge one bit. So Cersei went to Eddard and changed the course of history. Sansa would wed someone else and Arya would take her place.

"I don't like him, I don't like any of them. I want to be a Stark, not a Lannister." Arya complained as she looked at the plate of food in front of her. The brown haired girl was unable to stomach the idea that she'd have to spend the rest of her life with the most wretched person in Westeros. Sansa couldn't stop staring at her sister, though her anger was mixed with more sadness. Sansa had dreamed about being a princess, a queen and her arranged betrothal to Joffrey Lannister was going to make her dream a fanciful reality. "Stop looking at me like this is my fault!" She snapped at Sansa and gripped her knife.

"Enough." Ned said, trying to dispel the tension among the two sisters. "Sansa, this is not your sister's doing, you know that. It would do you good to be supportive." He told the eldest and reached out to touch her hair but she just got up from the table and ran back to her rooma nd slammed her door shut. Ned looked to Arya and pried the knife from her clenched fist. "I'm sorry." He muttered and brought her close, pressing his lips to her forehead. "I know things look grim but they will get better." He tried to soothe her fiery anger.

"I hate him. I hate everything about him. He's smug, arrogant, cocky, useless, self-entitled, patronizing, annoying, foolish, childish and relies on others to do his dirty work. He's a coward with no heart, all he cares about is himself and I'd rather die than be his wife." Arya got up from the table and Ned grabbed her arm before she could run away and sulk. Her mouth would get her into trouble and as her father, he was trying his best to keep her safe. And somehow this arrangement would keep her safe, he needed to believe in that.

"In time your view, your feelings will change." He said to her.

Arya wasn't convinced at all.

"Doubt it." Arya huffed and tugged her arm out of her father's grasp.

He watched her run off, likely to track down Syrio and vent her frustrations with a sword. His eyes turned to the closed door behind him. it was heavy and made of wood but it wouldn't keep his daughter from him. He rose in his seat and decided to give Sansa more time to adjust to the new turn of events. Having just uncovering a dark secret, he did have his own non-family matters to attend to. He needed track down Cersei and lay his cards on the table. It was the honorable thing to, after all. Joffrey was no king and with good fortune, the proper heir would take the throne.

Making his way down to the gardens, he spotted Cersei talking with Joffrey and decided now would be the best time to talk further and express his concern, disgust and demands to the lady. Though in his eyes, she wasn't one. "Your Grace." Ned greeted with a typical bow of his head. "May I have a word with you alone?"

Joffrey's eyes bore into him and Eddard dug in his heels to not retaliate with a glare of his own.

"We'll be family soon you know, you can say whatever you like to my mother in front of me too." Joffrey smirked, testing the waters with an alarming amount of glee on his face. His mother put a hand on his shoulder and ushered him away and that she would seek him later for dinner. "Have it your way, I should go see what Arya is up to, no doubt overjoyed at the honor and privilege of soon standing by my side." Joffrey smirked and left the two adults alone. Eddard looked to Cersei who for a moment seemed distressed but her mask conformed to the situation at hand.

She needed to be strong.

For her children's sake.

"I know Joffrey is not the rightful heir to the throne. I know that he is the product of you and your brother's incest. And know I am certain that my son witnessed the two of you together which is why he was pushed from the tower. I also know who the next King should be, it's Stannis. And as soon as Robert is back from the hunt, I will tell him and you must be gone. Your family is a dishonor and your secret can not longer remain hidden."

Cersei pressed her lips together and looked around, the day was carrying on as thought nothing was wrong. And despite the Stark's imposition, the day was quite normal. The sun was shining brightly and birds flew in the vast sky above. Winter didn't seem to be coming anytime soon. "I tried to love my husband, not all marriages are fairytales, you might know something about that." She said gingerly and closed her eyes and turned around, unwilling to allow her mask to falter as she thought about her brother, her lover and the war building far far away. 

"If you play this game, either you win or you die. I'm afraid you're already dead." Cersei just said and walked off.

A few thwacks and Arya found her wooden sword cast aside by her dancing master's latest attack. She carefully bent down to get it, though her eyes never left the man holding his weapon out. Suddenly he lunged forward and the girl backed up. Her attempt to reach for her weapon had failed as she found herself being pushed further away from its location. "What are you doing?" She asked Syrio as he advanced on her, his eyes sparkling as they usually did.

"Do you think the enemy will allow you mercy to pick up a discarded sword?" He asked her.

Her face betrayed her emotions and she dove for the sword and was caught by a foot by Syrio. He kept her pinned under his foot lightly as she rested on her side, arm still outstretched, reaching for her sword. Tears began to fill her eyes as she thought about how helpless she felt. She was forced to marry Joffrey. Sure, she had never thought about marriage or boys but she knew she didn't want what had been planned for her and it wasn't fair. She still couldn't reach it, her fingers only an inch away from their object of desire. "I can't-" Arya began to struggle. "I can't reach it." She gritted her teeth together.

"Yes you can." Syrio urged her as he applied more pressure to his foot which was planted firmly on her ribs.

A light grunt later and her fingers managed to touch the soft worn wood. She inched it closer and was finally able to grasp it. "Good, now what are you going to do?"

"I'm going to fight!" She declared and got to her feet and charged forward with her sword, her expression hardened with determination. Arya lunged forward and he blocked her attack. She then moved to the side and took a deep breath.

"What's this?" Someone called out and Arya turned to see Joffrey standing in the doorway, watching her and the dancing master trade attacks and move about the space. "A girl fighting?" He sneered and Arya turned, her weapon still raised high. "You're to be my queen soon, enough of this playing around."

"I'm not playing around." She growled, her mask falling, her defenses crumbling.

He was the one to blame for everything, she knew that in her heart. It was his fault.

All of it.

She held her ground, refusing to let more tears of frustration and helplessness boil over. She wouldn't give the prick the satisfaction of seeing how much he had ruined her life. She would continue to fight and she would win.


	2. Second Rule

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With the hunt over and King Robert dying, choices must be made in regards to Lord Stark and his daughters. Meanwhile, Cat has turned and is headed back for King's Landing. Petyr warns Cersei of the restlessness of the common folk and loyalties are questioned as Joffrey makes his own way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprised to see such feedback, happily surprised mind you. Let me shake off the dust of writing for GoT and I swear it'll get better. Thanks much!

Rule Number Two: Stubborn morals may not budge but they can still crumble.

"Our training is over for today." Syrio told Arya. She turned to look at the black haired man though his gaze was indecipherable. She didn't think a man such as him would yield to someone like Joffrey. He must have other reasons, she considered. "Tomorrow morning we continue." He assured her as she lowered her weapon, her attention back to the blond haired brat in front of her. 

Arya waited for Joffrey to speak, as she knew if she spoke first, it would strike with more ferocity than a simple wooden sword.

"How dare you raise a weapon at me." He hissed at Arya. She set it down where the others were kept for training. "You're lucky you're my bride or I'd have your head for such stupidity." He said and began to walk out. Arya's hands clenched and she took a deep breath and slowly let it out. She was in an awful position and she needed to regain control. There was no way she would let him have the upper hand unless she wanted him to think that, make him think he was winning.

No, she would win.

She would.

"My apologies." She gave a slight bow and tried to turn her own sour expression into one which was more subdued and tame. Syrio caught her eye and leaned down to her ear.

"You're playing with dangerous fires." He muttered and walked out. Joffrey remained by the doorway and slowly walked over to where the swords had been stored. Arya walked over with him, unwilling to allow him to get the upper hand. If he wanted a rematch, she would give him one. But based on what she saw before, he had no right to hold a sword if he couldn't use it. Not to mention he had no heart, he just wanted to attack and lash out at anyone.

"Let's see what you've got." Joffrey picked up a sword and tossed her one. 

"Do I need to remind you how I turned your own sword on you last time?" Arya asked, catching it in her hands before she resumed her stance, facing him sideways. "You were practically pissing yourself and crying like a little girl." She said. "So come on then, let's see what you've got." Joffrey was the first to lunge forward. He aimed high and she blocked him. Just so. The two continued to trade hits. Out of the corner of her eye, she could have sworn that she saw Syrio watching from beyond the door but she had other things to focus on. She would win this match and prove to Joffrey that he couldn't handle her.

She wasn't a toy or a tool.

She was more than a just a girl, too.

She was Arya Stark and she wouldn't let some stupid boy ruin her life.

After ten minutes of neither of them making much progress, Arya was getting a bit bothered. She didn't expect Joffrey would be able to hold out this long and now it seemed like it was a matter of who would get tired or fed up first. Before either could continue, the door opened to reveal Cersei. "It's your father, he's returned from the hunt." She said, her face was calm and gave no clue as to the state in which her husband had returned however. Joffrey looked back at the brunette.

"Can't it wait?"

"No, come along." Cersei said and Joffrey threw the wooden sword at Arya's feet and stomped off with his mother. Arya picked it up and set both swords down, not sure what to make of the scene. She made her way back to her quarters and found that her father had just left. And Sansa was out of her room and resuming her meal. 

The two sisters ate in silence until their father returned, his face pale.

"What's wrong?" Sansa questioned.

"King Robert is dead." He said and sat down. What he didn't tell them was that Robert named him King until everything was sorted. He knew that Joffrey wasn't meant to take the throne and he signed everything over to Ned, trusting him to uphold the honor of the realm. What Robert didn't suspect was how cunning Cersei would be. How her morals were warped and how she'd do anything to ensure the well being of her children, regardless of risk.

Sansa and Arya looked to one another, unsure of what to do. They both knew Robert was a friend but they weren't sure how to comfort him or if it was wise, given the gravity of their situation. "What will you do, father?" Sansa asked.

"Be King of course." Arya answered for him. 

Rather than answer, he rose from his seat and left. He had matters to attend to; they couldn't wait any longer. Eddard went down to the throne room where many had gathered to mourn the loss. He held out the signed parchment and presented it to Cersei. What he didn't figure out, was that she would this very bit of information to use against him and ensure she had the upper hand. "This means nothing to me and everyone here." Cersei told Ned quietly.

"Your son will not sit atop the Iron Throne." He said. "He is not the true successor."

Overhearing this, Joffrey walked over, his face twisted in anger.

"What is he on about?" He snapped.

"Nothing, he's delusional-"

"A traitor! Lock him up!" Joffrey commanded. "As King, I won't stand for treason, even if one of your silly daughters is mine." He glared as several guards moved forward to contain Eddard. The honorable Stark made no more for his weapon but only looked at Cersei who stepped back, for now she seemed fine with retreating.


	3. Third Rule

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ned Stark is given a choice and Joffrey will keep it a secret and ensure it suits him. Joffrey isn't as daft as his grandfather and mother believe. Meanwhile, restlessness grows among the commoners as Cat nears King's Landing, having just left the Eyrie after Tyrion's release. She's determined to settle matters, one way or another.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trying to get into my GoT mindset, sorry for the delay guys.

Rule Number Three: Secrets can stop or start wars, depending on the weight of the wind.

Guards hoisted Eddard up and dragged him out of the throne room, leaving Joffrey to smirk in his wake. His mother quickly moved to his side as she considered what the blond boy was thinking about. He was now engaged to Arya Stark and now her father was detained as a traitor to the realm. If she thought Arya was troublesome then, she couldn't imagine what sort of wretched scene the spry brunette would make. And Sansa? The little dove who was so easy to manipulate? Cersei wished her son thought things through rather than acted without thought for others. Even Cersei knew that angering the North with the capture of Ned Stark was unwise.

"What he said was out of line but you shouldn't do anything-"

"I know what I'm doing, mother." Joffrey cut her off and headed out of the room but paused. "Have the Stark girls confined to their living quarters, I don't want any rats running around and spreading their treacherous germs." He said and continued on his way. Meanwhile, Catelyn Stark was closing in on King's Landing. Having been unsuccessful in her attempt to bring Tyrion to justice at the Eyrie, she was going to King's Landing to confront the issue head on. She was not just a Stark, she was also a Tully.

And a Tully put family above all else.

Followed by duty and honor.

As a mother, she would not let the attempted murders on her son go without punishment. And for now, she was riding there in secret. She couldn't risk telling Ned and deal with the trouble of sending ravens. 

Back at King's Landing, Arya and her sister were still finishing their meal with their septa when they heard the harsh footsteps approaching down the hallway. They grew closer and closer and Arya jumped up. Needle was in the other room but the look on the septa's face made her think twice about getting it. She pulled open the door and saw two large Lannister guards outside. "Where's my father?"

"In the dungeon, we have orders to detain you and use force if necessary."

"What?" Arya scrunched her face. A sinking feeling pulled her heart down into the bottom of her feet. She had just seen her father. Why would he be locked up? What had happened? Sansa was about to get up from the table when the door was pulled closed, slamming in Arya's face. The girl whirled around, having gotten no answer as to why they were suddenly prisoners. 

"Come here." The septa ushered.

"I'm not staying here. I'm not letting them hurt my father." Arya huffed and ran to get her sword.

"You can't." Sansa protested.

"Don't you care at all? Don't you care what's going on? All you care about is yourself and that you can't marry Joffrey anymore but father's in trouble and if I can do something, I will." Arya glared.

"What can you possibly do?" Sansa asked bitterly. "And I do care."

"You don't show it." Arya snapped and picked up her sword and held it up. "I'm going to talk to the idiot I'm supposed to marry. I'm going to make him listen to me." She said. "I'm going to fix whatever's broken. Syrio wouldn't want me to give up."

"But your father wouldn't condone you thrashing and acting out." The elderly woman stood up and walked over between the two Stark girls. "You will remain here and not use unnecessary force. Despite the turn of events, you are still representing a Lady of House Stark and your mother would want you safe. Your safest bet is to use your connection to your fiance to get what you want, not to threaten and lash out." The septa said. Arya lowered her weapon and looked off. While she was right, Arya was in no way pleased about waiting but deep down, she knew she couldn't do anything rash.

As much as she wanted to.

And she really did.

"Now go to bed, both of you. I have no idea what tomorrow holds but a new day holds new promise." She said and shooed the girls off to their room to try and get some rest. 

Down in the depths of the castle, Eddard Stark found himself tightly chained and left in the dark. In his mind, he had done nothing wrong. He had thought he could trust Petyr and Cersei to do the honorable thing but that wasn't the case. His mind wandered to his sons and daughters. And then to the woman he left behind, Cat. Eddard closed his eyes and wondered where she was and if she was safe. She was a fierce woman and she would do what was best for their family and House.

A creak caused him to jump.

"Who's there?"

Footsteps neared him and the only source of light revealed a very gleeful looking Joffrey. "Enjoying the new accommodations?" He asked the older man. "You're going to miss my coronation, pity..." He stood in front of the heap of a man.

"You're not the rightful heir to the-"

"Silence!" Joffrey snapped and kicked Ned in the ribs. "I am King. I will be King!" He growled and stepped back in order to stop himself from doing anymore damage. "The only reason I didn't ask for your head earlier is because I need you alive." He said, his temper simmering down ever so slightly. "No one respects my authority. Not you. Not my bitch mother. Not the awful commoners who are never satisfied. Not even my father who's now dead because of some stupid hunting trip!" He looked off, the hand holding the torch started to tremble. "I need to show them all that I am not afraid, that I will rule over everyone." 

"And how do you plan to do that?" Eddard asked him calmly, unfazed by the boy's outburst, though the sharp pain in his side, added to the ache of his leg injury were more of a reason to hold his ground.

"I'm sending you somewhere, somewhere you'll be useful to me. I've heard rumors about a girl who could be the Mother of Dragons, that she has a whole army of freaks." Joffrey said. "You'll go there and kill her for me, but that's not the best part." His blue eyes glimmered, a dangerous spark of joy shining through the darkness surrounding them. "I'm going to also execute you in front of everyone, your daughters and everyone else will think they witnessed your death. You owe me your life and at the same time, people will finally see how serious I am by thinking I took yours."

"You'll start a war." Eddard protested.

"Are you serious?" Joffrey laughed. "You'd turn down my offer? I've shown you kindness."

"You're mad."

"No I am not!" Joffrey swung forward, planting another hard kick into the side of Ned who fell over, feeling bones break. "You will do this for me, your stupid daughters will know their place and I will rule as I am meant to." Joffrey said. "You have until morning to think about it, your act of treason has already been made public and the fate of your family rests on your shoulders." He said and began to leave. He paused and then turned back to Eddard. "If you do decline, I will kill you and your daughters. Your lands will be stained with blood and you'll die a coward."

And with that, Joffrey left and went back up to the better part of his castle, a smug grin keeping him company until the guards rejoined him at the ground level.


	4. Fourth Rule

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joffrey solidifies his status as King, someone gets beheaded and someone gets a surprise. And of course, Petyr has something up his sleeve to save the day for his own purposes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the delay...it's been a bit crazy for me lately.

Rule Number Four: Perception is always subjective.

Three days had passed and Eddard had only two visitors: Petyr and Varys.

Both conversations with them were brief, very cryptic.

In the end, Varys implored Eddard to take the deal while Petyr didn't give his opinion on the matter. Ned still tasked the men to take care of his children and ensure their safety, no matter the outcome. It was likely that no one would know the verdict when judgement day arrived but Varys did give Ned one last bit of advice, telling him that his honor wasn't a compass that would lead him down a good path. That no matter the intent of honor, it could be a blinding hindrance to the man and his loved ones. 

Arya Stark was having trouble with her new restrictions as well. 

At the advice of the septa, she asked for a meeting with Joffrey the following day. A guard escorted her to the gardens where Joffrey was walking with his mother, the two seeming to have a tense conversation. When Arya approached, Cersei lingered but Joffrey waved her and the guards off, his hand resting on the sword he carried with him, not that it did him much good in real trouble. "I don't know exactly what my father said to get him locked away but he isn't a traitor. He was friends with your father, they trusted each other." Arya said stiffly as she and Joffrey stood in the bountiful greenery.

Anyone around had quickly vanished, it was just the new King and his Queen-to-be. "He threatened my right to the throne." Joffrey glared at the girl in disgust.

"I'm sure he didn't mean to-" Arya was struggling to not latch her hands around his stupid little neck and give it a firm snap.

"He did." Joffrey said.

"So does this mean we're not getting married?" She couldn't help but ask, trying not to sound as hopeful as she was. it was an odd question to ask when her father's fate hung in the balance but in her young mind, she saw no point in maintaining a flimsy charade if her father was in peril due to Joffrey's growing ego.

"Of course we are. Why wouldn't we?" He folded his arms.

"If you believe my father is a traitor, why would you want to marry one of his daughters?" 

"Because I can."

"That doesn't make any sense." Arya's gaze soured slightly as Joffrey's mouth curved upwards in a smirk. He wore it so often, Arya wondered briefly what he looked like without it. 

"Once we marry, you'll be loyal to me and not your pathetic father. You'll no longer be a Stark." Joffrey declared. The young girl did her best not to show her utter disgust with the boy. He was out of control and Arya felt rather unsettled the more time they spent together. "I want you to beg me to spare your father's life. Only then will I consider doing so." He knew she was the hardest to break out of three Starks who resided in King's Landing. He would take great pleasure from bending her to his will.

Arya stayed silent for a few moments, her fists clenching as she felt eyes on her. She wanted a chance to save her father and this was it. "Please, Joffrey. My father is a good man, please show him mercy. I am sure he would be willing to help you, as Hand of the King." She said carefully. Graceful words were not her strong suit however, and Joffrey scoffed at her feeble attempt.

"I don't need any help ruling. You sound just like my mother." He hissed and looked off.

That gave Arya some hope. If Joffrey and his stupid mother were butting heads, it may give her room to use it to her advantage. But how? "She actually spoke to me...this morning." She decided to go out on a limb and take a risk. "She told me to not talk to you about my father...she said she could deal with you herself." Arya swallowed, not sure what she was doing at this point. Initially, she had hoped to imply that Cersei wanted to control Joffrey, to get him to kill her father which might make him want do the opposite. Or something like that. It seemed what she said had been enough to intrigue the blond brat. "I-I thought I'd talk to you myself and...and see what she's so afraid of."

She was quickly dismissed and taken back to her room where her sister was waiting.

Two days after confronting Joffrey, Arya and Sansa were taken out as it was time to pass judgement on the Lord of Winterfell. The two girls stood by Cersei as Joffrey began to make a speech, his new crown blinding several of the onlookers in the chaotic crowd below them. "The day my father died, is the day that this man committed an act of treason, having questioned my right to the throne. He made statements, saying I was a bastard child. I know these sickening rumors are going around and I am about to put all of that to rest." He paused as a man was dragged through the crowd.

This man was about the same build as Ned but his head was covered with a dark brown sack. Several of the commoners threw small rocks at his head and sneered. Nasty remarks of little value flew over the man's head as he was pushed to the large opening where the King stood. "Eddard Stark stands trial for treason. Many have urged me to show him mercy while others question my strength as a young King. I hope this act will prove to you all, that I am a King who is not to be crossed." Joffrey motioned to Sir Ilyn Payne. "Bring me his head." He demanded.

"No, you can't!" Sansa cried as Cersei moved to grab hold of the girl's arm to hold her back. Arya wasn't so easy to restrain. Seeing no more reason to consent to being a pushover, the younger Stark girl lunged for Joffrey. An armored man kept hold of her as a sword was raised.

"You bastard. Let me go!" Arya struggled to break free. "He's innocent, let him speak! You didn't even listen to him!" Arya yelled as she kicked her legs. "Stop it, stop it now!" The man pushed the victim to his knees and the sword fell downward. Sansa looked away and covered her eyes while Arya's fury only intensified. "No! No!"

"Take the girls back to their quarters." Joffrey said plainly. Before that could happen, Arya finally broke free, having bitten down on the man's hand. It took quite a lot of pressure to get through the leather but enough pain had given her an escape. She dashed down and ran into the crowd. "Get here, don't just stand around." Joffrey barked. He wheeled around to his mother and Sansa, both looking rather upset. "You should be happy, I did you a favor...ridding your House of a traitor." He said to Sansa and sauntered off with his King's Guard.

Having finally arrived in King's Landing, Cat dismounted her horse and heard a large uproar coming from the center of the city. She could only hear a few bits though from the sounds of it, someone was just beheaded. Her heart sank. Was she too late? Where was Ned? Cat kept the hood over her as she went to find Petyr. He would help her. As she walked along, she found someone grab her arm. She turned, already drawing the blade she kept hidden on her person.

"Relax, relax." Someone whispered in her ear.

"Littlefinger, I was looking for you. Where's Ned?"

"I have eyes all around the city, you didn't think you could sneak in without me noticing, did you?"

"Where's Ned?" She pressed further.

"I came from his beheading...I did all I could to prevent it from happening. I am so sorry. It wasn't right what Joffrey did. I think he did it to make a statement, to try and quell the unrest in the public's eye. He used your good husband to fix the problems of the city and the war going on. He went about it the wrong way-" Anything else the trickster had to say was cut off as Cat's legs gave out.

"No. No. I don't believe that. Ned isn't a traitor. You know that." She looked to Petyr. "This is a mistake. He wouldn't...he wouldn't leave me and the children..." Catelyn said, trying to catch her breath.

"I'm sorry. I saw it with my own eyes. I'm just glad you didn't have to." He tried to pry the blade from her hand but she held on and pushed him back, using the wall for support. Waves of people rushed by but their hungry eyes and empty bellies didn't resonate with the mother and widow. "Come with me, I'll keep you safe."

"Where are my girls?"

"Joffrey has them-"

"No." Cat pushed herself up to her feet. "He may have taken my husband but he will not take my daughters." She vowed, her voice strong and raspy. "You are no help to me, I'll do it on my own." She said and pushed past Petyr who grabbed her again. "Let me go." She cried and tugged her arm back. As her eyes looked back to the crowd, she thought she saw Arya but she must have been imaging things. "Arya!" She called out. "Arya!" Petyr rushed forward and put his hand over her mouth.

"Sshhhh." He pulled her back toward the alleyway where he had found her. "I need to keep you safe."

"I need to keep my family safe." She told him and stormed off in another direction. Petyr watched her go but knew he would have someone keeping tabs on her and the others. To his knowledge, Eddard was no more. And if he needed to wait a bit longer to have Catelyn to himself, so be it. Meanwhile, Cat pushed her way through the city and found herself being drawn to the docks at the pier. She looked over the ocean and sighed.

A group of men who were packing up a ship passed by her, letting her eavesdrop on their gloating.

"Did you see that bitch try to throw herself at the King?" A bearded man said.

"I can't believe he'd still want to marry her." Another blond added.

"She's so young. I'd still have a go though, she's feisty." A third, slim young man smirked.

"I thought he was supposed to marry the older Stark?"

"Nah, guess it changed. Wonder why."

"Still, it was fun to see his head roll. Shame we didn't see his shit face." 

Catelyn drew her blade cautiously and thought this would be the best means to extract information. There were three of them but she was more than capable of handling them. She was angry. So angry. She missed her children. She missed her husband. She wanted everything to back to the way it had been before the North was greeted by the Lannisters. Cat wanted her family safe and happy, away from all the harm of everyone she had ever met. "It was fun to see Eddard Stark's head roll?" She called out. "I suppose I have a different idea of fun then."

The three turned around to see a slender woman in green robes holding a dagger out. They laughed and kept walking with their goods in their arms. "I am Catelyn Stark, Lady of Winterfell and I demand that you tell me everything that happened." She pressed, advanced on them. 

"You're Lady of Winterfell? You have some tongue on you, I'm not surprised..." The blond shrugged and moved toward her, setting his crate down. He reached for her shoulder but she quickly sliced his forearm open. "You fucking cunt!" She backed up closer to the rocks and looked to the other two.

"Tell me what I need to know now." Cat glared. The other two men tossed their loads to the side and drew their own weapons, not about to make the same mistake their mate had. As they advanced, someone intervened and knocked both men to their knees with blows to the back of the head. Cat kept her bloody blade raised, her sanity already teetering on the edge. "Do not test me." She warned. 

"I never would." A man replied and closed the gap and pulled down his hood to reveal himself to her. 

"Ned...Littlefinger says you were..." She whispered.

"The world is led to believe that. I'm headed for that ship, I'm being sent overseas to track down a growing threat and eliminate it." He said and put his arms around his wife, holding her close. She dropped her blade and held onto him tightly. "I made a deal with Joffrey, he would spare my life under the impression that he hadn't, while I go and take care of business." He muttered. Cat could tell in his voice alone, that he had regrets.

"What about Sansa and Arya?"

"I've entrusted them to be looked after."

"And Robb...he's fighting a war for you and for Bran..." Cat pulled away, putting a hand to the side of Eddard's rough face.

"I know, my love."

"I'm going with you."

"You can't."

"What am I to do here?"

"Look after Winterfell." Ned told her.

"I'm not letting you go. Not again." Cat told him firmly. "I let you walk away and I almost never saw you again. I am not letting you get away. I will go with you and we will settle matters and go back home and keep our children safe, together." She said.


	5. Fifth Rule

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arya crosses paths with The Hound a little early and Petyr, Cersei and Joffrey embark on a very interesting journey as they flee King's Landing to avoid being lynched by the riots. Meanwhile Ned and Cat need to decide what to do about the Mother of Dragons across the sea.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for putting up with my shitty writing guys.

Rule Number Five: Haste is just another word for the thoughtless to throw at the secretly thoughtful.

Frantically running through the thick crowds of sweaty beggars and thieves, Arya felt her heart crumbling with every misguided step forward. And yet the dusty remains of her heart were beating wildly, unable to freeze in time. The girl ducked behind a building and pressed her back to a wall to catch her breath. As she finally let out a breath which she had been holding onto tightly, several hot tears fell down her muddy cheeks. Her hands palmed the concrete, as if trying to feel any other sort of pain besides that of losing your father. As she tried to control her sobbing, she could hear the faint barking of Jofrrey to the guards and knights he ruled over.

She knew she had to keep moving, if she stayed still, she would lose her head.

She already lost her freedom and she wasn't about to give that smug idiot anymore satisfaction.

Hurrying along, Arya tried to get her bearings but with the massive flocks of people to push through, it was difficult to figure out where she was. Arya finally found a landmark and hurried along toward one of the exits of the city. She paused and looked back, not sure where Sansa was. Or what to do about it. Sure, she and her sister never got along properly but she wasn't sure how she felt about fleeing the city and leaving Sansa all alone. Wiping her eye with a fist, she just moved forward, knowing time was not on her side, like most things in life.

As soon as the little Stark made her way to the woods surrounding the city, she felt rather naked. She had her sword on her but nothing else. No money, no food, nothing. She took hold of her long dingy hair and tried to think clearly. Her father was killed and her family name had been stained. Joffrey was looking for her and had Sansa. So Arya needed to do whatever she could to not get captured which meant changing her appearance to not appear as a highborn Stark.

Using Needle, she carefully chopped off as much of her hair as she could until it was only touching the back of her neck. Looking around, she decided to do some foraging and then hurry on her way.

Back at the docks, Ned was quickly ushering Catelyn onto the boat that he had acquired. The married pair were quiet, only speaking in hushed tones as they got ready to set sail. Cat felt rather uneasy for numerous reasons. Her son was fighting a war that was now nearly pointless. Her daughters were left in Lord Baelish's hands. And her son was still at risk. Ned, sensing his wife's second thoughts, placed a hand on her waist and pulled her back around to him. "There won't be another chance to go." He told her, staring into her eyes.

"I have to do this with you." She said.

"I know." He kissed her forehead. "Our children are Starks, they will be fine." Ned told Cat. 

"They are carry Tully blood."

"Indeed they do. They will survive well, they know who to trust and how to handle themselves." Eddard assured her. Once he was happy with how Cat was feeling, he went back up to tell the small crew that it was time to embark on the seas that lay ahead of them. Ned was still unsure as to what he would do. His orders were to kill the child and now that he owed Joffrey his life, he couldn't disobey him and risk his family. Not again. Even so, he didn't see why taking the life of an enemy which may not be an enemy at all, would do the Iron Throne any good. Ned didn't like killing, taking another life, unless it was necessary. 

As the boat set sail, Cat made her way up from the small quarters and and took her place by Ned's side, both of them taking one last look at King's Landing before it would fade away into the horizon.

"W-what's going on?" A worried Sansa asked as she was being marched back to her room. "Where's my sister?" She asked. As she was pushed into the room, she turned to see Petyr Baelish standing in front of her. "How did you...?"

"Your mother entrusted me with your life." He said, not telling her that it was her father who had actually done so, and that he was alive and well. Petyr had his own plans and the city's uprising was only one of them. "It's not safe here. I'm about to smuggle Joffrey and Cersei out and I'm taking you with me." He said plainly. Sansa looked around and wiped her eyes which were still burning. "You poor thing, I can't imagine how much you've suffered." He opened his arms to her but she remained still.

"My mother says you were picked on a child." She muttered, trying to cheer herself up with the idea of someone less fortunate than herself. "She says you-"

"Enough." Petyr said, feeling himself getting impatient with the redhead who was just like her mother. "Gather what you can carry and conceal and then wait for me to return. The city isn't safe for the King anymore. His actions were meant to get people to rally behind him but it appears as though someone has opened their eyes, they do not want a war they cannot win, not when it's meaningless. I'm sorry your father had to die for nothing." He said and walked over to her. His hand clutched the handle as he turned to press his lips to the side of her face.

Petyr left and Sansa went to making preparations, functioning on auto-pilot.

"This is insane." Cersei huffed as she was also packing, as Petyr strode into her quarters. "Are you sure this is what we should be doing?"

"Your daughter is gone, Tommen will stay with your father when he returns but right now, the people want your son's head. I can protect him but only if we remove him from the city. You couldn't control him and this is the price we all have to pay." Petyr explained to the blond woman for the third time. "Sansa is coming-"

"No!"

"She is an asset to us, you can't deny that. We need her alive and close." Petyr said. "We may have lost Arya but we need to hold onto Sansa." He said. He turned to see Joffrey standing, already to go though his face was difficult to read. Petyr wasn't sure if he was scared or annoyed or hungry. "Good, let's go. Come on come on." Petyr motioned the two out, surprised he had been able to push the two around. But it seemed, for the time being, that with the city in chaos, that their heads were rattled. He'd take advantage of it for as long as possible.

The sneaky man led them down a few hallways and then knocked on Sansa's door. She quickly came out and the four headed down into the darkest part of the castle. "What are we doing down here?" Joffrey hissed but he got a shush from Petyr and his mother as they crept to a small exit. Petyr helped put their belongings in a small cart and then helped Sansa and Cersei and Joffrey to lay down. Petyr covered them in mounds of hay and dirt. Then he moved to the front and hitched up the horse and got on top of the cart and the four were off.

They had to take their time and use some of the back-roads in King's Landing before they got out. Petyr was calm and many people didn't pay mind to him as he trotted along. A few people did caught sight of him and waved. He gave them a smile and kept moving. The people were so easy to manipulate. The city was ruled by no one, he was sure Tywin would have a lot of fun making sense of what had happened. As far as anyone at the castle knew, the people were missing, not on the run.

"Move, you're breathing on me." Joffrey muttered to Sansa.

"I can't help it." Sansa snapped. She and Joffrey were facing each other while Cersei was in the other part of the cart, pushed up against their minimal luggage. "Ow, don't pinch me!" She tried to kick Joffrey to get him to move.

"Stop it." Petyr's voice warned from up above as they headed down a dirt path, the cries and roars of freedom and pain were now fading away but they weren't safe yet. They had a few more hours before they could think about stopping and making camp. Petyr was certain that they may run into Arya, and that Joffrey being Joffrey, would make moving quite difficult. All of these little things would be sorted out somehow. His mind worked fast enough.


	6. Sixth Rule

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As night falls, people begin to make plans of escape, fueled by the idea that they're destined for greater things than sleeping by a fire with someone who probably wants to kill you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Delay due to real life conflicts, hopefully I can develop a more frequent habit of posting for you guys. Hopefully something once a week? I'm trying, I haven't forgotten heheh. A short chapter is better than nothing I hope!

Rule Number Six: No matter how bad the company, at least you're not alone.

As Arya began picking what herbs she knew were safe, she heard something through the brush ahead of her. Still armed, she felt a bit more brave, though her eyes still burned from the tears. As she debated whether or not to investigate the noise, her choice was quickly made for her. A large man in leather armor appeared and Arya took a step back, twigs snapping under her weight. "Look what I found." He muttered.

"You're The Hound." Arya swallowed and reached for her blade but his draw was quicker. His blade pointed at her and she put her hand in the air to show she wasn't going to do anything stupid, not yet at least.

"You're Arya Stark, Sansa's little sister." He muttered and looked back in what Arya assumed was the direction of King's Landing. She began to panic and wondered if he would take her back to Joffrey and Cersei. 

"Have you seen my sister?" She asked.

"No."

"Why are you here anyway? Shouldn't you be protecting the King?"

"Shouldn't you be marrying him?" He shot back, blade still drawn as he stepped closer to the girl.

"Would you want to marry that prick?" She huffed. He shrugged at her point and grabbed her by the back of the neck. "Ow! Hey, let me go!" She tried to push him off of her but he just kept moving through the woods, not stupid enough to take the King's Road. 

"Shut up little girl or someone'll here ya." The Hound said as he continued to drag her along with him. Arya's eyes went to her sword and then back at the Hound who had his hands full. She chewed on her lower lip and wondered what was worse, this or watching her father being beheaded. "You are going to fetch me a nice prize." He said as he marched along, paying no mind to the spiky bushes he was walking through. Unlike the Hound though, Arya wasn't dressed to take on the wilderness and let out a hiss of pain.

"Will you slow down at least?" She hissed. "You can't have me bloodied up if you want your money." She pointed out. Arya knew the best thing to do was to play along and try to earn his trust, since she doubted he had pity to offer up. Arya was sure there would be a chance to get away at some point, but not if he was dragging her around like a sack of flour. That wouldn't do. He paused and looked at his prey closely. He then looked at his sword and slowly put it away. 

"If you run-"

"I won't. I know I won't make it far on my own. I'm not stupid." She said quickly.

"I'll kill you." The Hound said and slowly released her and she rubbed her neck, feeling a fiery bruise already taking shape where his hand had been. She glared at him and simply followed him as they continued to walk along, all while she was trying to think of a way to overpower or outsmart her sudden captor. As night began to fall, Arya suggested they stop for a few hours to rest. "Yeah, I suspect seeing your daddy killed takes a lot out of you, Stark." He remarked as he settled on a small clearing. Arya refused to be provoked as she sat down and removed her sword from her. She wished she had more supplies but she was sure she would be able find some sooner or later, be it through trade or stealing though she wasn't fond of stealing, if she could help it.

Further away, Petyr had been driving the cart for a few hours. While there were faint pleas for him to stop so they could get some fresh air, he refused. He needed to be absolutely certain that no one was around. As the sun began to set, he pulled them over to the side of a dirt road and the passengers in the back flung the hay off them and sat up. Sansa had managed to get about thirty minutes of rest during the breakout but with tensions so high, anything more was asking for the moon.

"The sun's setting already?" Sansa frowned, wishing she could have enjoyed more daylight.

"Where are we supposed to sleep?" Joffrey frowned and got down, dusting himself. "I hope you don't expect me to sleep on the ground. I am a King-"

"Not anymore." Petyr said. "Don't you understand? King's Landing doesn't belong to you any longer. When the people revolted and couldn't be calmed, the castle became theirs." 

"It's mine!"

"Sweetheart, please." Cersei tried to calm her son down. At least Cersei understood that they couldn't be screaming in the woods, it would attract animals or unsavory people, neither which she felt equipped to deal with. It was very nerve wrecking.

"We can make camp but it won't be like home." Petyr said and looked from Joffrey to Sansa, feeling like a troubled father all of a sudden. Even the whores he employed were better tempered.

"This is stupid." Joffrey folded his arms. Sansa began to pick up the hay and began making small stacks. "What are you doing?" He asked her.

"Trying to help, unlike you." Sansa said before she could think about it. She then quickly shut her mouth, realizing she spoke out of turn to the King, her future brother-in-law. "I'm sorry..."

"Don't be, you're right Sansa, we should all help make camp. Joffrey isn't King of anything anymore." Petyr smiled and looked to Cersei who was growing even more livid with the man's jabs. The four then began to make camp further inside the woods. Once makeshift beds had been made, Petyr and Cersei and Sansa worked to make a quick dinner which would be warm and filling, though bland and without wine. Joffrey was still content to stand by the cart, arms folded across his chest in defiance.

"Why did we need to bring the Stark girl?" He grumbled as he leaned against a tree trunk. For a moment, his mind wandered off, thinking about the other Stark girl, the shorter one with an even shorter temper. Where was she? Was she killed? Probably, someone must have gotten tired of her mouth and killed her. His mood was becoming even more sour as he turned and went back to see what kind of food he'd have to stomach.


End file.
